Je t'aime
by conversefreak3
Summary: A Princess and the Frog story. NaveenxTiana.


A/N: Okay, I watched the Princess and the Frog opening night, and I loved it!!! If you havent seen it yet…GO WATCH IT!! Before you read, please understand this fic contains spoilers. Anyway, please enjoy and read till the end!! ^^

* * *

"Mama, have you seen Naveen?" The last time Tiana had seen her husband was when he performed with Louis on stage, and that was in the afternoon during lunch hour.

"Sorry baby cakes, I haven't." Eudora said, placing the menu down to see her daughter. "But I'm sure he's around."

"That's just it, mama." Tiana said worriedly, her eyes searching for Naveen. "I've searched everywhere in the restaurant."

'_Not everywhere.' _Thought Eudora, but she could not reveal the location to her daughter's prince until after the restaurant closes.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Louis either." Eudora's eyes widen with worry, she had to somehow distract her daughter before it was too late.

"S-say, baby, I think table five needs an extra napkin." Eudora chuckled nervously as she gently pushed her daughter to the table.

'_That should distract her for at least minute…hopefully.'_

* * *

"Here's your napkin sir, enjoy your meal." Tiana smiled politely and turned away, determined to continue the conversation with her mother but discovered that she was no longer sitting at the table near the piano where she had last left her.

'_Swell, first Naveen, now mama? What on earth is going on?'_

"Well? What do you think?" Naveen questioned happily, eager to know Eudora's opinion. "It's beautiful, no?

"I'll say." Eudora smiled, placing a hand on Naveen's shoulder. "She'll be very impressed Naveen, I assure you."

"I thank you." Naveen bowed, respectfully. "Now, I have one final request. Please, take this to her."

* * *

"Goodbye, thanks for coming. Ya'll come back now." Tiana waved farewell as the last of her loyal customers walked out.

Tiana sighed and wiped her brow in exhaustion. She adjusted a chair and cleared off the dirty dishes on the table that the waiters forgot to pick up. As she did this, she realized just how quite and alone she felt in her restaurant.

"Naveen?" She called out; hoping to hear his voice somewhere, but only silence greeted her. "Oh, right." She mumbled as she remembered she had not seen him for hours. "Where could…" Her voice trailed off as her chocolate eyes landed on a small white envelop on the table, a red rose lay atop it. "He be?" She finished softly. Curious, she gently raised the delicate rose to her nose, breathing in to catch its flowery scent.

'_Naveen.'_ She smiled as she read the card, instantly recognizing _his_ handwriting.

_My dearest princess, _

_Follow the music, I will be waiting. _

_: Naveen: _

'_What is he-?_

Suddenly, a familiar tune reached her ears and she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Naveen waited patiently for herarrival, enjoying the familiar tune of Louis's trumpet playing. He glanced up to the evening sky to see Evangeline and Ray glowing brightly together.

'_I hope you do not mind Ray.'_

As Tiana slowly reached the balcony, she realized that she has heard this melody before and her eyes glistened with tears for the remembrance her fallen friend.

'_He's in a better place now, Tiana.'_ She thought to herself as she opened the double doors that lead to the balcony. She gasped her eyes wide with surprise. In far right corner, stood Louis with his trusty trumpet, playing the instrumental version of Ray's song, 'Ma Belle Evangeline.'

The balcony's railing was beautifully decorated with flashing white and blue lights, and the floor was littered with rose petals. A table and two chairs stood in the middle, with three long stick candles in the center and stack of plates along with a bowl of fruits _he_ minced. Tiana smiled, touched for what he has done.

Naveen gave her a charming smile before offering his hand to her. "Care to dance?" Tiana shyly placed her hand in his, "Yes." Naveen bowed respectfully to his princess before slowly guiding her to his open arms. Together, they danced to the soft rhythm of Louis's trumpet. Unexpectedly, Tiana rested her head on his chest, breathing in his scent. Naveen returned the gesture by resting his head lightly on hers, and softly hummed Ray's song. Tiana smiled and joined along.

"J'et adore." Naveen whispered.

"I adore you." Tiana said, remembering what it meant.

"J'et aime."

"I love you."

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: I wanted to write a Naveen and Tiana story ever since I watched the movie, but I had writers block =(. Anyway! I hopped you all like it!!! Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
